Starbursts
by WishYouWereHere15
Summary: "It is a contradiction eating another contradiction." She spoke to herself as she made reference to the commercial she watched last night.


I got my information about the Scottish-Korean on the , because I did not understand how it was a contradiction. No hate here

Ziva twirled the strawberry flavored candy around in her mouth, as she stared at her blank computer screen. She glanced down at the floor as she dropped the yellow rectangular wrapped that had dropped off her desk. She picked it up gingerly in her hand, and analyzed the wrapper.

'_It's a juicy contradiction'_

Ziva was confused. Her lack of understanding the American language confused her on the definition of a contradiction. She looked across the bullpen, and over at her partner who was playing a game on his cell phone.

"Tony?" Tony looked over at Ziva, smiling at her a bit. Ziva smiled sweetly back at him before continuing. "What is a contradiction?" She asked innocently. Tony took his feet off the desk, scooting his chair closer to his desk, and looked up at her. Ziva pointed to her starburst wrapper, and Tony nodded his head at her random question.

"Well, contradictions are terms that make no sense together. For example, a well-known secret, that's a contradiction because-"

"Secrets shouldn't be known." Ziva finished his sentence for him. Tony threw his hands up a bit, in a 'there you go manner' and sat back in his chair again. "But the Scottish-Korean, how is that a contradiction?"

"Well, the commercial is supposed to be funny, like humorous. Most Americans usually will see an Asian-American, with the American accent. It's unusual to see a Scotch-Korean with a Scottish accent." Tony answered. Ziva still looked at him confused.

"I still do not see how it is a contradiction."

"Just go with it. Just think of the well-known secret."

"Like, Timmy the albino lifeguard?" Ziva asked, chewing on a red starburst. Tony nodded at her, and gave her thumbs up. Ziva tossed an orange flavored starburst at Tony, hitting him square on the forehead.

Tony stumbled around in his chair before looking over at her incredulously

"I did not mean to hit you in the head. It was more a thank you for teaching me." Ziva answered, chuckling slightly.

"Liar." Tony said, turning his attention back to his game.

"Not about the forehead part, I just do not like the orange ones." Tony nodded and all conversation stopped as Gibbs walked into the bullpen, and ordered them to grave their bags.

Ziva shut down her computer that night, saving the documents from the report she had to type up. She grabbed her coat, and wished her partner a goodnight, since they were the only two left in the building. Tony waved goodbye to her, before returning to his paperwork. Ziva pressed the button for the elevator, and looked behind her at Tony, who was currently chewing on his orange candy.

"It is a contradiction eating another contradiction." She spoke to herself as she made reference to the commercial she watched last night.

"What was that?" Tony asked her, taking his feet off his desk.

"Uh, nothing. It was nothing. Goodnight Tony." Ziva mumbled her words as she walked into the elevator.

Tony sat at his desk, contemplating the thoughts behind Ziva's thoughts.

He looked at the empty space by the elevator, wishing Ziva would come back.

Ziva sat on her couch, cuddled by her light blue and dark blue striped afghan. She yawned as she finished the next chapter in her book, and turned her attention back towards the television. She decided that she was too tired to watch TV, and started walking towards her bed. That was until someone knocked at her door.

"Tony?" She questioned, as she opened her door and saw her partner on the other side. "I was just off to bed, is something wrong?"

"No. But, nice blanket." He joked, touching the soft fabric wrapped around her body.

She looked down at her blanket, and pulled it tighter around her. She remembered how he had given it to her when the power went out in the winter time.

"It is warm." She stated.

"Yes. My mom always wanted the best for me, so she knitted me the best afghan ever." He smiled at her. "But, I didn't come here to talk about a blanket." Ziva nodded, and let him walk into her living room. Ziva sat down on the couch, leaning up against the arm, and pulled her feet underneath her body.

"How am I a contradiction?" Tony asked, sitting down in front of her on the coffee table.

"Tony, I did not mean anything about that."

"Yes you did. How am I a contradiction?" Ziva rolled her eyes at his persistence. She knew that he wouldn't stop asking unless she answered him.

"Well you are not a contradiction." Ziva answered.

"So if I'm not a contradiction, what did you mean by it?"

Ziva heavy sighed, contemplating how she was going to answer him without revealing too much information. "It is more that you have said some things that contradicted each other."

"Can you please cut the crap Ziva? It's late and I want to sleep tonight, so please just answer me."

"If you are tired, then you should not have come here tonight. You could have just forgotten about it."

"Ziva, I'm not going to drop this, or forget this Ziva." Tony watched carefully as Ziva covered her mouth as she yawned. "I will let you sleep if you answer me."

"I do not need to sleep." She sneered back at him. Tony squinted his eyes; this wasn't going to be easy for him.

"Even ninja's like you need sleep, but if you don't, I need sleep. I will not sleep unless you tell me. If I'm tired, I won't be able to cover your six as well. So just save us from that, and tell me." Ziva sighed, she knew that he would actually stay will her till they had to go to work, and she wouldn't want that.

"It is just things that you have said about me that contradicted each other." Ziva answered.

Tony leant forward, and placed his hands on her knees. "Ziva" He began, placing his face right near hers "You need to just tell me, and then I will go. I promise." Tony told her, Ziva scoffed and pulled back from him.

"You also promised to be there for my ceremony." Tony rolled his head back before looking back at his partner.

"This is a promise I can keep." He swore to her, grabbing her hand in his as she reached out to scratch her nose. "I'm sorry."

"I will forgive."

"You need to tell me." Tony watched as Ziva stood up, walking away from him and over to the large window.

"You once said in a warehouse that I am not worth dying over, but then in Africa, you said that you could not live without me… you guessed." She told him, not bothering to turn around.

"Oh Ziva." He whispered, walking up to stand right behind her.

"So which one is it?" She questioned, turning around and looking at his green orbs. Tony didn't answer as he kept staring back at her. "Do you guess you could not live without me, or am I not worth dying over?" He looked at her, observing the light pink tint in her eyes, showing him this was hurting her.

"I just said seeing down your shirt wasn't worth dying over, not you." Tony told her softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My boobs are a part of me, Tony." Ziva stated him obviously. Tony pressed his lips together before looking at her chest through her tank top.

"A very nice part of you Ziva, but you having nothing to worry about Ziva." Tony reassured her. "Do you think I would go all the way to Africa if you were not worth dying over? Do you think I would risk my life if I couldn't live without you?"

"I guess not." Ziva answered shortly. Tony gave her a small smirk before pulling her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and smiled again when she laid her head on his chest.

"Also, when I said that I couldn't live without you, I was on a truth serum. There was no lying in that statement Ziva" Tony put a finger under her chin, and made her look at him. "I can't live without you." He finished.

"It is late, you can stay here." She told him. They pulled away, and stalked off to the bedroom.

They would each start sleeping on different sides of the bed, but in the morning, she would wake up on his chest, with his arm wrapped around her waist.

'_This is only the beginning'_ Ziva thought before closing her eyes, and falling back into a peaceful bliss.


End file.
